


Pacifying A Senator

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger Management, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elweard has ways to calm his master down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifying A Senator

His Master was getting out of control again. Elweard sighed as he shook his head, stepping back and off of the podium as his Master took the bait set by another Senator on the floor. He was starting to slam the palms of his hands down on the front of the podium, shouting furiously and pointing an accusing finger at the offending party.

If this lasted any longer, Elweard knew that Ben would end up letting the Force out to cause some serious damage to some people and property. Wordlessly he stepped out of the room and went back to his Master’s office. He removed a special tool that was kept in its own little pampered cage, letting it climb up his arm as he headed back, wincing as he heard Ben’s shouting from outside. He needed to do this _now_ …

“HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO INSINUATE THAT I WOULD EVER BETRAY THE REPUBLIC AND ITS PEOPLE? I AM THE ONLY HERE WHO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT OUR PEOPLE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SECURE THEIR SAFETY, SENATOR GT'YARN?! I RECALL YOU WISHING TO REPEAL AN ACT THAT..!”

Elweard placed the young Ysalamir on Senator Ben Amidala’s shoulder.

The Senator fell silent all at once, eyes going wide as he felt his connection to the Force severed. He stumbled back, allowing Elweard to take him by the elbow and guide him back to his seat. The lizard held on easily enough, tickling one of his ears with its tongue before curling up for a little nap. Ben sat and was forced to allow himself to calm down, listening vaguely as one of his allies took up defending him.

“You must control your temper,” Elweard whispered, adjusting the silken veil he wore over his head. He smiled when his Master numbly nodded his head. “I shall put her back in a few minutes; once I’m certain you won’t kill anyone with your mind, okay?” Another nod and he turned back to the proceedings happening around them.


End file.
